mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins
Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins is a series created by nkrs200 to bring in a new era of comedy. The Original First Season This series originated on nkrs200's channel. The idea of viewers wanting more was the main reason why nkrs200 created this series. When nkrs200 released the video in 2012, he was unsure that it would be successful. Slightly after he released the video, nkrs200's viewers thought that it was a good idea to start something new. Shortly after that, he released Season 1 Episode 2 on Halloween of 2012. New Additions to Funny News Bulletins In Season 1 Episode 4 of the Funny News Bulletins series on nkrs200, the layout was changed in the video so that when the video was about to go into commercial, the viewers would know because of background music being played. In response to this, the people who watched that episode started to like the video series even more. Season 1 Episode 5 Upgrades After Season 1 Episode 5 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins, nkrs200 added a new feature that resembled what some news stations would do by saying, "You are watching nkrs200 TV Studios. nkrs200 World News will resume in a moment." The second upgrade is the back-to-back commercials. Season 1 Episode 6 Upgrades After the debut of Season 1 Episode 6 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins, nkrs200 added new features, such as a Weather Channel Themed weather report during one of the commercial breaks, and the picture images to the sides of the person who is reporting the news. Season 2 Season 2 of Funny News Bulletins debuted on nkrs200 on Thanksgiving Day 2013. It was welcomed warmly by his viewers. Season 2 Episode 2, which was released on Christmas Day 2013, introduced a new feature for the series: News Bulletins Requests. This new type of request attracted the attention of many of nkrs200's viewers. Season 2 Episode 3 Trial Run According to nkrs200, the current format for the way that the news bulletin requests are going to be laid out is currently be decided for the Valentine's Day Video for February. However, nkrs200 states that the video will be posted after Valentine's Day due to college course work. Season 2 Episode 3 Updates According to nkrs200, Season 2 Episode 3 is going to bring many changes to the series. The first major noticeable change is that News Bulletin Requests were allowed. The second major noticeable change is that nkrs200 collaborated with ShadowFrost88, which is the first person to be introduced to the collaboration of this type of series. There was also a noticeable change in the weather forecast section to where it looks more modern to match the current technological trend. There were also new characters introduced, such as Jen'Eric Noos-Ree Porter and a new character called Tih-Pih-Cal Noos Ree-Porter (one of Frost's characters). Season 2 Episode 4 Season 2 Episode 4 was a collaboration video with Sasha Ketchum Studio (now known as Project Nick). The episode received major feedback about the weather forecast section. Due to this feedback, it is possible that nkrs200 may do a Weather Forecast request form for his website in the near future. Season 2 Episode 5 Season 2 Episode 5 was relased on April 16, 2014 in conjunction with a completed episode of The Radar Overseer Scotty Show and is collaborated with AT88TV. Season 3 Premiere Season 3 Episode 1 was released on August 24, 2014. It featured a new playlist of songs that nkrs200 made by himself. Episode 3 Episode 3 is considered to be the shortest Funny News Bulletins episode of the entire series. Episode 4 As of Episode 4, Jen'Eric Noos-Ree Porter has been stationed at his 11 o'clock news station when reading News Bulletin Requests. Season 4 Season 4 of Funny News Bulletins premiered on September 15, 2015, 20 years after Ryan's birth. Episodes are now being released less often due to more focus on FWE. Season 4 also introduced more video upgrades created with iMovie on nkrs200's iPhone. Season 5 After a 1 year and 6 month hiatus, Season 5 premiered on September 15, 2017, 22 years after Ryan's birth. Premiere More than half of the episode was Jen'Eric reading Bulletin requests. Episode 2 Episode 2 is a collaboration between nkrs200 and TheROFL98 to create an episode of Funny News Bulletins that is canon to Season 9 of Funny Windows Errors. Takes place before Season 9 Episode 8. The Episode was released on June 26th, 2018, which was way ahead of the planned release date of Thanksgiving of 2017. The episode is also the longest Funny News Bulletins episode on record. The Current Funny News Bulletins Makers The current TTS video makers who make this series are: *nkrs200 Current Collaborators of this series *Collaborators with nkrs200 **ShadowFrost88 for Season 2 Episode 3 **Project Nick for Season 2 Episode 4 **AT88TV for Season 2 Episode 5 **TheROFL98 for Season 5 Episode 2 Category:Nkrs200 videos Category:Series Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Speakonia Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Collaborated Videos Category:News-Themed Videos